


I Follow Rivers

by ridgeline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Life After Kyrat, M/M, On the Run, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>活下去。</em>纸条上面写着。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Follow Rivers

**Author's Note:**

> 不拥有，角色不属于我，标题来自Lykke Li的歌曲名字。

没有人注意到的时候，他离开了。

一开始Ajay开皮卡车朝北部奔去，然后骑马，最后徒步。他带着他所有的武器、药品，以及他知道的所有东西，逃命一样向边境线跑去。一开始他还可以听到Rabi Rena的广播，陈述Pagan Min逃走后Kyrat的可喜变化，但后来他说的越来越少，越来越沉默，直到有一天，他彻底安静了。一路上，Ajay绕开了所有哨所和巡逻队，不知道为什么，但他知道他应该这么做。在穿越群山的路途中，他可以看见Kyrat的各处通讯塔顶的通讯器材正在不断修复，这件事情让他更加警觉起来，但他依然不知道为什么。

基本上，Ajay靠打猎维生，而且小心地把剩余的残骸掩盖起来，或者拖到巡逻队的路线外。一有机会，他会溜进哨所和民居，补充和食物，有时借用炉子烹调，收集小苏打和盐。其他的时候，Ajay寻找任何和他有关的信息。到现在为止，没有任何关于他的通缉海报和简报，报纸上也没有提到他，像是他从来不存在。

但阴影里有人，有人在寻找他，有人在看着他，他知道这一点。

他比任何人都清楚。

花了差不多一个月，终于到达边境的时候，Ajay看见边境上的巡逻队变多了，他心中警钟大作，绕过了走私路线，继续翻山越岭，避开所有可能的视线，靠冷水和生食为生。他拉肚子拉得厉害，但手头还有药。差不多半个月后，他终于到达了印度边境线，而且看起来和当地居民没有任何区别。

在那里，Ajay处理了狙击枪和步枪，但依然保留了手枪和战术匕首。接着，他草草洗了把脸，买了一套换置衣物，剃短了头发，用剩下的钱通过了边境，一直向前，一直向前，一直到他最后到达美国大使馆。

Ajay庆幸在Pagan Min带走他的那天趁乱捡起了护照，但他更庆幸的是在之后那么多变化后，他依然没有弄丢它，虽然上面有弹痕和脚印。Ajay在护照里夹了五十美元， _不要太多，但也不要太少，_ 有人这么告诉过他。但他不记得是谁说的了。

他忘记了很多事情。

“你的护照已经污损了，你应该去……”

Ajay的手摊开，露出下面的另外一张五十美元的一角。

海关官员看了他一眼，然后又仔细看了他一眼，仿佛觉得他拿着的是其他人的护照。他面无表情，伸出手，盖住Ajay的手，拿走了他手里的钱。

然后他什么都没说，让Ajay过关了。

一个星期后，Ajay回到了西海岸。他先回了纽约一趟，但不知道为什么，没敢回到他的旧公寓。他更新了大多数他的资料和文件，然后尽可能地低调行事，处理了他带回来的东西。他的个人账户还是以前那个样子，但在他检查母亲的账户的时候，发现上面多了一百万，分成五千元，一次次汇进去的，他一开始不知道那是怎么回事，然后他明白了。

他抄下了汇款的卡号，但知道没有多大意义。

然后他搬走了，搬去了旧金山。

在金门大桥上行驶感觉就像在群山里滑翔，他继续忙着创造新身份，不断更换住所，在网络咖啡店搜索任何和Ajay Ghale有关的事情。CIA也许知道他回来了，也许不知道，但Ajay暂时还没发现是否有人在监视他。Willis和他的同事们大概认为他已经死了，但他不能冒险。他计划好了每个月去附近的城市取一笔钱，一次要比一次更远。除此之外，不留任何可以追查的痕迹。现在他有一个新的名字，一个新的身份，就和其他五个一样真实。他们都有自己的过去，而且和Ajay Ghale完全没有联系。

Ajay避开了任何和Kyrat有关的新闻，但他还是知道后面发生了什么。他只是不愿意去想。一开始很难，后面就变简单了。 _想想孩子们。_ Amita说。 ** _孩子们。_** 他记得她说话时脸上的表情，和她直视他的样子。 _我相信你。_ Sabal说。 _你是那个来拯救_ _Kyrat_ _的人。_ 他也记得他脸上的表情，和他眼神里的信任。

这些声音围绕着他，从不停歇。

但他学会了不去想。

_总有一天你会明白的，_ Amita说。她说了很多事情。

Sabal也说了很多事情。

而他希望他一句也不记得。

Ajay开始在外卖店工作一个星期以后，梦就开始出现了。一开始他几乎没有注意到，因为他的睡眠不太安定，几个小时几个小时的。而且这些梦期初大多数只是一些片段，伴随了火箭炮和零星的枪声，所有的一切都晃动不清。然后，梦境开始变得连贯，变得具体，总是从一个地方突兀地开始，有什么人在求饶，有什么人在寻找他，有什么人正在死去。声音，许多的声音，讨论着过去和理想和未来，讨论着他的过去和理想和未来。

最后，是他做过的每一件事。

他炸过的所有哨所，烧过的所有地方。他杀过的每一个人。

他不记得了，但他记得每一件事。好像那不是他，那个拿着狙击枪和手枪的人不是他，虽然那全部是他，但他不记得为什么了。

_那个拿着枪的人是谁？他为什么要那么做？_

他醒来盯着天花板，脑子里一片空白。

_你是一个英雄，一个救世主。_ Sabal说过。

_你毁掉了你父亲建立的一切。_ 他也说过。

Sabal死了。Darpan死了。Yuma死了。Yoji和Reggie也许还活着。也许死了。

他还活着。

而半年前的一切，全部变成了不会停止的梦。

之后，情况变得更糟了。

所有的杀戮和暴力变得更加清晰，仿佛比当时还要清楚。Amita和Sabal总是在争吵，总是问这次他什么时候回来。硝烟的气息，血和肉燃烧的气味。最后，Ajay在公寓里坐着吃泰国菜外卖的时候，耳朵里突然充满了尖锐的喊叫，他缩起身体，紧握着筷子，准备迎敌，然后他想起来了，他没有武器。

一时之间，他发现自己整个人都在颤抖。

窗外，传来几句欢呼声和Kanye West的歌。

在他的梦里，有时，Sabal死了，有时，Amita死了。

有时，他从来没有去过Kyrat。

春天来了的时候，Ajay的心理医生说他不应该再回阿富汗去了，他会为他开出精神状况的证明的，只要他停止继续匿名。而且他真的应该尝试去联络一下IOK。Ajay（Benjamin Siverland，二等兵，刚结束在阿富汗的第一次服役）同意他的看法，但希望知道他能不能得到更多的安眠药。 _因为他又要搬家了。_ 他没说这点。心理医生问了Ajay最近的睡眠状况，以及手的震颤情况，然后叹了口气，给他开了新的处方。Ajay买了足够的镇静剂和安眠药后，走出药房，一如既往，检查街角，检查对面的街道。

然后他抬起头，看见街道旁的木棉树已经开花了。阳光透过树叶，斑斑驳驳，一切都像一个美好的梦。而他呼吸了一次后，Kyrat的风拂过他的脸，清澈的河水没过他的小腿。那被祝福的蓝色天空凝视着他，知道发生过的所有事情，等待着他。

然后他搬走了。

有一次Ajay，可能是在加油站，也可能是在高速公路快餐店里看到了关于Kyrat的新闻。他一边躲避摄像头，一边等待汉堡和薯条。电视里播放的是CNN的新闻360度，他错过了开头，但只看一眼，他就知道那是Kyrat。Anderson Cooper发回了南部的新闻，“……在Kyrat，毒品的泛滥现象已经变得越来越严重，这个国家……”，Ajay可以看到皇室山脉的一部分，一些村庄，以及一个巨大的苹果广告牌。

他没有看见Amita或者任何他认识的人。

而那些拿着枪的士兵，看起来非常年轻。

_你要知道，所有事情都是可以选择的，我亲爱的孩子。_

“……Golden Path的领袖拒绝对Kyrat的现状作出任何回应。”Amita的侧脸对着镜头，然后她走开了。她看起来没有什么变化。

他发现他其实最想知道的是，Bahdra现在身在何处，又过得如何。

那天晚上Ajay没有梦见任何人，他大概是在香格里拉的某个地方，因为附近都是森林，他抬起头，可以看见神庙，但他无法分辨是哪一座。他在树林里走了很久，树林里十分寂静，空气古老而神圣，就像他记得的那样，只是他两手空空，没有任何武器。所以当那只白虎走过来的时候，他站住不动，希望它不会注意到他。

但白虎朝他走来，一步一步，十分缓慢。它是如此庞大，皮毛明亮而纯粹，硕大的眼睛里燃烧着火焰，凝视着他。他认了出来，它是Kalinag之梦里他的同伴。

最后，它在他面前坐下。看着他，然后闭上了眼睛。

他伸出手，拥抱住了它。

_Kyrat_ _的儿子，Mohan_ _的儿子，Ishwari_ _的宝贝。_

 

_我可怜的孩子。_

他醒来的时候，发现他摆出了一个蜷缩的姿势，仿佛他在拥抱着什么。

Reddy父子搬运公司同意了他的申请，“你最好很擅长驾驶。”Jamal Reddy说，Ajay微笑，承诺他很熟悉。他每周工作三天，每个轮班12小时，虽然他没有工会会员资格，但他有福利和保障。他负责的搬运，大部分是体育用品，他得盯着安装完毕，再送回回执。不复杂，但经常需要等待。

他可以习惯这个。

生活在洛杉矶最大的好处是所有人都区域分明，他们的立场是什么，几乎一眼就能看出来。而大多数时候，他们不会注意Ajay，而他不断地更换居住的公寓。一旦住处离之前的街区有五个小时的车程，那么在洛杉矶这意味着你们几乎一辈子都不会再见面了。而Ajay相信，没人能在这种程度的堵车里进行跟踪而不被发现。以一种怪诞的方式来说，在这个炎热、干燥而吵闹的城市里，他感觉到了安全。

但在各色人群的包围里，在中南区，在In N’ Out汉堡店里，Ajay也从来没觉得这么孤单过。好像长长地舒出一口气后，突然发现自己不再拥有任何东西。

不再有人认识他，不再有人在等待他。Ajay Ghale已经不再存在了，而Aj Ghale，那个从来没有离开过美国，搞砸了所有事情，想要补救的时候却一切都太迟了的二十六岁男孩，也是一样。

他不知道他现在是谁。

有时，Ajay在满身大汗里醒来，半睡半醒间以为自己又回到了安全屋里，闷热而潮湿，不远处的森林里象群正在饮水，而他可以选择去任何地方，去做任何事情。一切都永远是下午四点，战斗永远在进行，但一切都还在继续。

他从来没想过他会觉得自己是Kyrat人，或者思念那个地方，而到头来，也许Sabal是对的。

一部分是对的。

Ajay 27岁生日那天，他从马里布开车回来，准备睡几个小时，再去吃一顿墨西哥菜。也许喝点啤酒。但他不会喝醉。他回国后从不喝醉。停车场传来一声使劲关上车门的声音的时候，他的手颤抖了一下，不过他没有动，只是盯着后视镜，一直到他看到两个青少年从一辆卡车旁走开。

他收拾好东西，回到公寓。

他的台阶上放着一个包裹。

首先是恐惧，然后是警惕。Ajay回头看，等待了一会儿，然后用靴子踢了一下包裹，迅速退开，包裹没有反应。然后他拿起来，朝楼上走去。他反锁了门，检查了门窗，然后是防火梯。他检查了橱柜和浴室。然后找到了他放在床垫里的手枪。他找到一个塑料袋，把包裹装进去，然后，他戴上几个口罩和一双手套，开始在塑料袋里拆包裹。

里面是一件夹克，以及一盘磁带。

他拿着磁带，在公寓里找了半天，最后找到了收音机，装了进去，按下播放键。等待。

一开始没有任何声音，然后Ajay听见有人笑了起来。

“所以，就像说好的那样，这是为你定制的外套，你注意到那些可以装生肉的小口袋了吗？我希望你喜欢。就像我们说好的那样。生日快乐，我亲爱的孩子。”他说。“我只是希望，你无论在哪里，都依然健康快乐。少吃点外卖，那不健康。记得，你最喜欢的叔叔爱你。生日快乐！生日快乐。我猜，你大概没有想我吧？恩。你不用担心，我的孩子。我喜欢你对心理医生用的那些把戏，提醒了我……NEIL!NEIL! _你喺边度，傻佬！_ 啊，算了，不要在意，这年头真是越来越难找好帮手了，可怜的Gary……总之，你不用担心任何事情。生日快乐！你年纪也不小了，决定好支持哪个阵营了吗？我要说的是，我说过了？你喜欢Charlie或者Charlotte都没关系，不要羞愧嘛。我爱你超过任何事情。”

咔嗒。

Ajay回到桌前，打开那件夹克。

一张纸条掉了出来。

_活下去。_ 上面写着。

夹克的每个口袋里都塞满了Meatway糖。

他大笑起来。

一个小时后Ajay吃了墨西哥菜，喝了两瓶啤酒，然后搜索了Ajay Ghale，然后是Kyrat，然后是Amita。最后，他搜索了Pagan Min。抱着一点开玩笑的感觉，他还在Twitter上搜索了账号。当然，一无所获。然后他洗了盘子，再次检查了门锁，拿着枪，回到卧室里，关上了门。 _但是在哪里呢？_ 他想着。 _在什么地方，用什么方式看着我？_

他决定他不想知道。他又笑了起来。“操你，变态狂。”他继续大笑，笑啊笑，一直到他忘了到底有什么那么好笑，一直到他觉得胃翻腾起来，想要呕吐，但是是好的那种。就像是在派对上吃了太多玉米片，或者在山坡上奔跑太久，或者在峡谷之间用滑翔机飞翔。虽然也很难说啤酒和拉面顺着食道烧灼喉咙的感觉很好。

不知道为什么，他想念那只白虎，想念他们一起在香格里拉为了家园而战所作出的努力。

虽然那其实不是真的。

他举起拳头，抹掉了笑出来的眼泪。

_活下去。_

第二天，Johan Kuan辞职并搬走了。大约一周后，Leon Lee在新泽西的一栋公寓楼住了下来，他来自旧金山，学历不高，但擅长开皮卡车，对锻造很有心得，能适应大多数环境，在寻找一份新的工作。

他刚到这里，憧憬着开始新生活。

 

FIN


End file.
